


Necesidad

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Necesitan tiempo a solas, lo necesitan urgentemente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Isa-chan en WhatsApp, quien me dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016.

**One-Shot**

 

Shinichi estaba desesperado, Kaito estaba desesperado, desde el fatídico día en que sus suegros los habían encontrado a mitad de su ronda pre-sexo, el mago había sido amenazado a punta de arma de fuego, la herida en la mejilla aún estaba fresca para recordarles que mantener la distancia, aunque todos sabemos que no funciona muy bien con estos chicos, ambos amaban el peligro.

 

Pero evadir a los padres de Shinichi había resultado bastante difícil, de hecho ellos estaban siendo observados a la distancia, al menos no podían oir su conversación, o no mucho.

 

\- Ni siquiera mi madre fue tan problemática – se quejó Kaito, claro que la ex ladrona se sorprendió, pero los apoyaba, simplemente gustaba de avergonzarlos un poco demasiado, aunque ya se estaban acostumbrado, incluso si traía algún otro consolador raro y libros de posiciones.

 

\- Tú madre es un ángel, deberemos comprarle una joya bonita – dijo Shinichi, también exasperado, en realidad el detective no pensaba que sus padres iban a actuar de esa manera, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios al recordar como sus padres habían acusado a Kaito de aprovecharse de la inocencia de él, si ellos supieran quien mordía la almohada la mayoría de las veces no estarían diciendo eso.

 

\- Wow Shinichi, contrólate, tu instinto maniaco está saliendo – dijo Kaito, aunque un poco divertido, como si intuyera los pensamientos de su novio. – Aunque me has dado una idea – dijo controlando su cuerpo, y evadiendo que sus labios sean vistos por el Kudo mayor.

 

\- ¿Oh? – Shinichi controlo su risa también, conocía esa mirada, era la versión maniaca de su novio.

 

Ellos eran tal para cual.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi no conocía el plan de Kaito, pero lo dejo ir, sabiendo que estaba haciendo esto para que ambos pudieran tener un tiempo a solas, de preferencia en una cama, sus padres parecían tener ligeras sospechas, pero Shinichi no les dio importancia, incluso si empezaron a llevarlo fuera de la casa para entretenerlo, si el detective sabía algo, lo que tenía planeado su novio funcionaba mejor con gente.

 

Justo cuando estaban en una tienda departamental, en un segundo fue atraído a un espacio vacío, donde dos brazos calientes le recibieron, Shinichi sonrió aliviado.

 

\- Démonos prisa Shin-chan, nuestro cómplice ha hecho los arreglos – cuando dijo eso, la voz inconfundible de Chikage llego a sus oídos, claramente distrayendo a sus padres, y con bastante éxito si aún no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

 

\- Señala el camino – dijo Shinichi alegremente, y también muy conmovido, para que Kaito hubiera ido a rogar por ayuda, especialmente a su madre, era un gran gesto, quien sabe lo que la mujer habría pedido a cambio, Shinichi iba a ayudar a pagar.

 

Salieron rápidamente del edificio, y en el estacionamiento esperaba una motocicleta.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kaito condujo hasta Funabashi, cerca de la costa, ambos disfrutaron un momento del viento salado, sintiéndose en tranquilidad con el momento, hacer esta clase de cosas relajantes siempre aumentaba su ánimo.

 

\- Vamos a cenar – dijo el mago deteniéndose cerca de un restaurante, era bastante simple, pero el olor proveniente de el era simplemente divino, y lo más importante, no servía pescado.

 

\- Muy bien – dijo en acuerdo, ambos se tomaron de las manos tímidamente mientras entraron al restaurante, donde fueron atendidos con amabilidad.

 

La comida fue deliciosa, casi sin hablar, solo mirarse entre ellos mientras se tocaban, era casi perezoso.

 

Una vez terminado, caminaron un poco antes de volver por la motocicleta, compartiendo sus manos y brazos, Shinichi se aseguró que no hubiese nada de pescado a la vista, antes de desviar el recorrido si había alguno en el camino, regresaron a su medio de transporte cuando el sol estaba bajando.

 

\- Debemos buscar un hotel – dijo Shinichi, él realmente no quería regresar todavía, su teléfono seguramente estaría lleno de mensajes preguntando por él, lástima que lo había apagado, quitado la batería y haciendo imposible de rastrear.

 

Recorrieron el camino un poco hasta encontrar uno bastante sencillo, y mecanizado, claramente era un hotel de amor, pero su localización era bastante solo, Kaito lo llevó a rastras, dejando la motocicleta en un estacionamiento cercano, no era la primera vez que usaban estos hoteles, así que fue sencillo pagar por una habitación, y dirigirse a ella.

 

Dicha habitación era referencia horrible de San Valentín, pero estaba limpia y nadie parecía había muerto ahí recientemente, lo que era un consuelo, era desmotivador las veces que ya había pasado.

 

El primero que ataco fue Shinichi, había perdido besar a su novio de esta manera desde el momento que sus padres se habían presentado, arruinando su momento íntimo, el mago correspondió vivazmente su arrebato.

 

\- Shinichi – dijo en un ronroneo Kaito cuando tuvo oportunidad de respirar.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shinichi, tratando de besar de nuevo los labios, cuando no lo logro, se dirigió al cuello.

 

\- Vamos a hacerlo en la ducha – era la forma sencilla de Kaito de decir que quería bañarse, pero también que quería seguir tocando a Shinichi.

 

\- ¿Trajiste ropa limpia? – preguntó, la idea ya impresa en su mente.

 

\- Me conoces – dijo Kaito aventando algo a la cama, Shinichi aposto que era ropa de repuesto, y aumento la apuesta al suponer que el lubricante estaba por algún lado de la ropa actual de Kaito.

 

\- Bueno – concedió el detective, volviendo a besarlo, ambos tuvieron su pequeña guerra de lenguas, a ambos les encantaba utilizar el musculo como un arma, entrando en la cavidad contraria para provocar jadeos, era una batalla encarnizada, que rara vez alguno de ellos ganaba, no les importaba porque se sentía muy bien.

 

La camisa de Shinichi fue la primera que salió volando por la habitación, Kaito acariciaba con delicadeza la columna vertebral de su novio, provocando un quejido y un estremecimiento placentero.

 

\- ¿Cuál puerta era el baño? - preguntó con un jadeo cuando Shinichi acaricio el trasero de Kaito sobre los pantalones de mezclilla, el detective se contuvo de reír, solo había una puerta dejando de lado por donde habían entrado. Sin alguna palabra lo dirigió hasta ahí, donde se empotraron un momento, y el detective aprovecho para quitar la camisa contraria. Se besaron de nuevo, Shinichi abrió la puerta, casi tropezando cuando lo logro.

 

La regadera era pequeña, pero lo suficiente para sus actividades futuras.

 

\- Solo para las aclaraciones, me toca a mí esta vez, dado que ciertas personas interrumpieron la última vez – dijo Kaito, ya abriendo sus pantalones, y bajándolos un poco, para dejar que la punta de pene visible, el mago toco suavemente motivado.

 

\- Me parece justo – contestó Shinichi, perdiéndose en la sensación, ambos dirigiéndose a la ducha, donde se recargaron en los azulejos de feo color verde, Kaito lo apreso entre el contraste del frio del azulejo y lo caliente de su cuerpo, sus pantalones cayeron al suelo junto con la ropa interior, el detective aprovecho para poder acariciar el tarsero de su novio de nuevo, mientras este aprovechaba para acariciar sus muslos.

 

En algún momento el agua fría los empapo.

 

\- ¡Kaito! – chilló por el repentino cambio de la temperatura.

 

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó suavemente mientras el agua se volvía más agradable, Kaito tomo el jabón para empezar a lavar su cuerpo, empezando por las manos, el detective quiso gemir de frustración, Kaito iba a tomar el asunto del baño primero, burlándose de él, acariciando su cuerpo mientras lavaba la piel, puso especial atención en su pecho, sabiendo que el detective se estaba frustrando, especialmente cuando empezó a lavar sus piernas ignorando la parte importante.

 

\- Kaito – rogó suavemente, casi golpeaba algo cuando Kaito empezó a limpiarse a sí mismo, el mago lo sabía, así que se dio prisa.

 

\- No seas impaciente – dijo en voz baja, que llevo un escalofrió al estómago de Shinichi, Kaito uso un poco más de jabón para ponerlo sobre sus entrepiernas erectas, las cuales estaban empezando a rozarse.

 

Shinichi soltó un pequeño gemido, ¡al fin!

 

El detective aprovecho la posición para sostenerse del trasero de Kaito, y hacer el roce más íntimo, Kaito estaba ocupado acariciando ambos penes, y haciendo gala de los grandes dedos que poseía, largos y hábiles, el agua hacia el asunto más resbaladizo, haciendo sonidos que en cualquier otro momento seria embarazoso.

 

Se volvieron a besar mientras procesaban el placer.

 

Kaito se separó primero.

 

\- Vamos, date la vuelta – dijo Kaito, sacando de quien sabe dónde la botella de lubricante, el detective no perdió el tiempo, se inclinó sosteniéndose contra la pared con su brazos, ansioso.

 

Kaito apago el agua para esto, seguramente para que el lubricante no fuera lavado y hacer las cosas difíciles.

 

Shinichi no tardó mucho en sentir el dedo índice entrando en él, jugueteando con su orificio, empezando a prepararlo, los dedos preciosos de Kaito hacían acto de reaparición, jugando con el calor de su cuerpo inferior, amaba esos dedos, antes de darse cuenta, había tres de ellos tocando y acariciando su próstata, haciendo que diera pequeños gritos de placer.

 

\- Kaito, es suficiente, por favor – dijo Shinichi, exasperado por el tiempo que estaba tomando, la pequeña risa de su novio confirmo que solo estaba tratando de llevarlo al límite.

 

\- Claro, a veces no puedo conmigo mismo – dijo Kaito mientras sacaba sus dedos, y preparaba su pene, más lubricante fue usando.

 

Shinichi jadeo audiblemente cuando sintió el calor indiscutible de su novio, que lo llenaba poco a poco, arqueo la espalda para recibir tanto como pudiese, solos tuvo unos cuantos instantes antes de que empezaran las embestidas, un poco lento al principio, buscando la comodidad y el ajuste, pero cuando fue claro que fue suficiente, Kaito empezó a ir rápido, sabiendo en que inclinación dejaba ciego de placer al detective.

 

El baño se llenó de gemidos, más y más escandalosos, ninguno tenía el reparo de contenerse.

 

El primero en terminar fue Kaito, quien derramo su semen en el interior de Shinichi, el detective se quejó por la sensación caliente y más cuando su novio saco su pene, iba a extrañarlo, luego los hábiles dedos del mago entraron por tercera vez en acción para acariciar de manera eficiente el pene del detective, haciendo que su orgasmo fuera una realidad, manchando el azulejo de semen, Shinichi suspiro satisfecho.

 

\- Eso fue bueno – dijo perezosamente Shinichi, el agua había vuelto a correr, mientras Kaito empezó a lavarle el cuerpo de nuevo, tarareando suavemente.

 

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo con alegría Kaito, al parecer con la suficiente energía para terminar de limpiar a los dos.

 

Terminaron rápidamente, Kaito arrastrándolo más que nada hasta la cama, donde se acostó, sintiéndose muy contento y satisfecho.

 

Kaito rio viéndolo enrollase como un gato, el mago acaricio el cabello húmedo de su novio mientras lo acomodaba bien para dormir, olvidándose por el momento que podría ser asesinado al día siguiente por dos padres sobreprotectores.

 

\- Gracias madre – murmuró acostándose al otro lado y esperar el otro día.

 

\- Merece una corona – dijo adormilado el detective, una risa fue la respuesta que recibió antes de sucumbir a Morfeo, pronto otro cuerpo de enrollo a él, acurrucados en su calor compartido.

 

FIN


End file.
